Using conventional methods, the conversion of a two dimensional image into a three dimensional image involves capturing multiple images of an object or a space, and splicing the images together to create a single image. However, during the conversion of a two dimensional image into a three dimensional image, scaling of the converted image is typically not performed. In addition, conventional conversion applications do not incorporate accurate depth measurements into the converted image. Because of this, conventional conversion systems are not capable of realistically representing a room or object in three dimensional form based on a two dimensional image.
A need exists for an image conversion system that allows a user to convert a two dimensional image into a three dimensional image that has accurate height and depth dimensions.